


Listen to your Heart

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Había sido un demonio el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a no tener sentimientos más que odio y venganza, pero entonces apareció, su unicornio, que movió todo dentro de su ser, incluso sus sentimientos y ahora, aquello parecía que sólo iba a acabar mal.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Kudos: 2





	Listen to your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para Moores, por el día del psicólogo que fue el 20 de Mayo, estoy siempre muy orgullosa de sus logros.
> 
> La canción es "Listen to your Heart" ~ se recomienda escucharla al leer la historia ~

Los demonios por regla general perdían todos sus sentimientos al bueno, morir, ir al infierno y todo aquel drama. Los únicos sentimientos que quedaban en aquellas almas, que eran torturadas hasta que ellas mismas se volvían torturadores —o bien buscaban hacer tratos, para tener un trabajo en el infierno—, eran odio, venganza. Buscar hacer el mal y todo el largo asunto del infierno.

Por largo tiempo ella, cuyo nombre prefería ya olvidar y ser simplemente llamada “Meg”, había seguido sin parar las reglas del infierno, muriendo como todos, acabando ahí por sus acciones, porque para quién sea que midiera aquello ella no era digna del cielo —o sea, tenían razón, pero siempre había estado la esperanza en la humana que había sido—, pero en el último tiempo las cosas habían sido distintas.

Todo había sido sencillo o al menos se pretendía que fuera sencillo. Usar a los humanos que eran los cuerpos de Lucifer y Michael, aquellos hermanos, los Winchester, tenían que cumplir su destino, pero ellos simplemente se negaron a aquello y a ella la metieron en más problemas que en soluciones.

Bueno, no precisamente los hermanos Winchester, sino más bien el emplumado… unicornio, que acompañaba a aquellos dos humanos.

Se había comprometido demasiado en realidad, aquel ángel la había hecho sentir cosas que nunca había pensado volver a creer, es decir, que un demonio sintiera amor era bastante extraño en realidad.

¿Tal vez había sido el beso que el ángel le había dado? Cuando había mencionado algo sobre un pizzero, sin poder evitar reírse, después de todo cuando los pizzeros hacían aquello, generalmente era un porno con mal argumento.

Siempre se dijo que por conveniencia propia había cuidado de Castiel aquella vez, cuando estuvo en el hospital psiquiátrico, destrozado por haber absorbido el daño de Sam, ese que había en su alma debido a lo que había ocurrido en el infierno, en la jaula.

— Luces bastante feliz cuidando de Clarence, sonríes más — Le comentó una de las internas del hospital, una que estaba un poco más cuerda, que había fijado su atención en ella, la que siempre cuidaba a aquel hombre que siempre hablaba cosas extrañas o simplemente no hablaba un rato.

— Oh, todos me agradan, no digas tonterías — Le contestó con una suave sonrisa a aquella interna aquella vez, pero bueno, la idea es que tenía razón. Clarence —realmente nombrado Castiel— era algo especial para ella.

Aquel día había seguido como si nada hasta la noche, cuando todos los pacientes dormían y Castiel se quedaba despierto siempre, es decir, no era como si aquel cuerpo humano necesitara descansar.

— ¿Hoy quieres jugar o sólo quedarnos sentados aquí, Clarence? — Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa al sentarse al lado del ángel, suspirando al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro junto a la propia.

— Es agradable estar aquí hoy — Le comentó simplemente, tomando la mano que estaba a su lado en la cama, acariciando aquella tez robada, pero en ese instante aquellos detalles no importaban.

A aquella demonio le gustaba cuando se quedaban de esa manera, sentados, sin hacer nada más que eso. A veces él tomaba su mano, aunque aquella noche dio paso algo más.

No espero que él se girara y la besara, pero realmente lo disfruto, soltando un pequeño suspiro cuando se separaron, para más pequeños besos, suaves, escondidos en aquella habitación del resto de los humanos, ángeles y demonios.

Aquellos besos se volvieron algo usual en sus noches, algunas veces jugando, otras veces simplemente sentados, ella hablando de algún animal o quejándose de algo de su turno durante el día, pero todo el tiempo que tuvo que cuidarlo en aquel hospital psiquiátrico quiso disfrutarlo al máximo, disfrutar de su nombrado unicornio, pero claro, los Winchester siempre solían llegar en el momento más inoportuno y su mundo poco a poco se vino abajo.

Esa extraña tranquilidad que había logrado trabajando en aquel lugar, cuidando a otros enfermos además de Clarence, con quién compartía muchas charlas a veces o jugaba estúpidos juegos de mesa, se había terminado por completo y su mundo se comenzó a venir abajo.

_Sé que hay algo en el despertar de tu sonrisa,  
me hago una idea, con tu forma de mirar,  
has construido un amor, pero ese amor se hace pedazos,  
tu pequeño trozo de cielo, se vuelve demasiado oscuro._

Los leviatanes ocurrieron y luego de aquello, de haber logrado acabar con aquellos seres, terminó siendo capturada y torturada por el nuevo rey del infierno, como aquel demonio llamado Crowley se llamaba, aquel idiota que había vendido su alma por apenas unos centímetros más de pene, ¿cómo había logrado capturarla?...

Muchas veces se preguntaba aquello, como podía haber caído en trampas así. A los Winchester no les había importado que ocurría con ella, uno había terminado en el purgatorio junto con su ángel y el otro quién sabía que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Ella había sido olvidada, tomada para ser capturada, para dar la ubicación de las criptas de Lucifer.

En aquellos momentos de tortura, para aliviar aquel dolor que sentía, muchas veces dejaba divagar su mente, dejar que fuera a fantasías que tenía con el ángel. Volver a jugar juegos de mesa, pequeños besos que compartían de vez en cuando en aquel hospital psiquiátrico, ella la enfermera, él un paciente, sonaba como a una mala porno por todos lados, pero los besos no habían sido más que eso. Besos para sentirse el uno al otro.

Su corazón, por muy cliché, le daba una pequeña calidez al recordar a su unicornio, pero cada vez sentía que tendría que despedirse de aquel recuerdo, terminar por morir, porque en algún momento Crowley se desharía de ella.

_Escucha a tu corazón,  
cuando te está llamando.  
Escucha a tu corazón,  
no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.  
No sé a dónde vas,  
y no sé por qué,  
pero escucha a tu corazón  
antes de despedirte de él._

Pero los Winchester volvieron nuevamente a su vida, ahora luchando contra Crowley, buscando quedarse con la tabla de los ángeles antes que el demonio. La habían rescatado de su tortura, de la cual nunca pensó en salir y habló nuevamente con aquel ser celestial.

— ¿Lo recuerdas no? Las noches en el hospital — Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras él buscaba curar un poco sus heridas, aquellas que demostraban las brutales torturas de las cuales había sido víctima, pero en aquel instante las palizas que había recibido, los cortes, todo, parecía realmente irse. Su ángel, su unicornio la estaba cuidando con un toque suave.

— Sí — Le comentó curando un poco las muñecas de ella, viendo la sangre seca que se acumulaba, haciendo que se enfadara demasiado contra Crowley por aquella tortura que había ejercido en la demonio.

— Cuando esto acabe… ya sabes, podríamos pedir una pizza y mover algunos muebles — Le sonrió coqueta mirando los ojos azulados de aquel ángel, ese azul imposible, tan bello. — ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

— Claro que sí… me gustaría…

Pero las palabras simplemente habían quedado en aquello, palabras, pues aquellos hermanos siempre tenían la manía de interrumpirlos.

Fueron hacía su misión y ella se quedó cuidando el lugar junto con Sam. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que conoció a los Winchester, desde que conoció a su unicornio en realidad…

¿Valía todo la pena? Estaba demasiado cansada en aquel instante, sólo quería acabar todo, pero sintiendo que su propia existencia iba a llegar a su fin y aquella pizza sería sólo una promesa rota, un recuerdo perdido.

Sólo envió a Sam a proteger a Dean… pero que también protegiera a su unicornio, cuando se enfrentó a Crowley y todo llegó a su fin.

Aquella pizza con su unicornio definitivamente nunca ocurriría.

_Algunas veces, te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena,  
los momentos preciosos se pierden con la marea,  
son barridos y nada es lo que parece,  
la sensación de pertenecer a tus sueños._

Maldecía estar despierto. Maldecía a aquel maldito ángel que lo había sacado de su letargo, de su sueño precioso y ahora únicamente recorría sin parar la inmensidad que era el vacío, escuchando a veces los sueños de los demonios y los ángeles que dormían ahí, enterrados en la nada.

Recorría aquella inmensa obscuridad cuando una pequeña voz llamó su atención y se fijó en la forma de un demonio. La hizo salir de la obscuridad, para ver el cuerpo humano que había habitado cuando su vida llegó a su fin.

— Así que Meg — Murmuró más para si aquel vacío, observando a aquel demonio tendido que dormía, como él deseaba hacerlo en realidad.

Pudo ver en los sueños de aquel ser, como era feliz con aquel maldito ángel que lo había despertado, soñando con estar juntos, besarse y todas aquellas cosas que hacían los humanos, que a él no le interesaban, porque su único propósito era poder volver a dormir.

Al parecer el ángel y el demonio tenían sentimientos uno por el otro, amor como llamarían los simples humanos.

Bien podría aprovechar aquello cuando ese ángel lograra su felicidad y obtuviera su alma. Torturarlo con el demonio que había amado, algo demasiado poético si se pensaba con claridad.

Ese era castigo justo por haberlo despertado.

_Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas,  
demasiado que mencionar,  
pero no puedes encontrar las palabras.  
La esencia de la magia,  
la belleza que ha sido,  
cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento._


End file.
